


run you down

by lilyminji



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minji is a fey, OT3, Siyeon is a witch, Supernatural Elements, jibo, singji, singjibo, suayeon, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyminji/pseuds/lilyminji
Summary: Minji's learned a lot about magic. Minji herself was magic, yet, every moment with her was more beautiful than all the charms and spells Minji had ever seen.





	1. magic

Minji's heard of humans before. 

She'd read the stories written about them and the stories humans wrote about Minji's kind. They vary a lot, from fairy godmothers blessing those with goodwill to evil fairies cursing princesses and kingdoms, fated to be vanquished in the end by forces of good. In Minji's own childhood stories, they weren't the villain, nor were they the heroes. Those stories, she believes in for she wasn't vile, nor was she aware of what actual goodness is. She was simply a being, and she's happy just being.

  
_Until the mark that crawls just below her collarbones, a name inked into her skin, carelessly written and wild. _

Minji's heard of humans before but it's the first time she sees one.

"Stupid fucking Yoohyeon," Girl with the pale skin and bright eyes says, stomping through the forest, angry grunts and grumbles and a thousand curses from her mouth but Minji finds her beautiful.

"Fucking compass and fucking stupid fucking useless tree-" She continues before suddenly stopping, completely still as soon as she hears the crunching of leaves from when Minji took a step closer, intrigued and entranced and everything enchanting, longing in her veins as she seeks recognition and suddenly, momentarily, their eyes met.

_ Her soul is on fire. A searing pain engulfing her, everything blurry but the girl with the flowing hair, brown and earthly, like home and comfort though her eyes are fire, a beautiful one. _

Minji's heard of humans before but no one told her they were beautiful.

"Holy fuck," Girl says as she raises her hand, some kind of weapon clutched in them (a gun?) and Minji could smell the metal, could already taste and feel the burn of whatever iron it must have but she stands rooted on the spot, still amazed, still in awe.

Minji smiles despite the danger, and she hopes it's genuine, she hopes it's pretty, she hopes she can talk with the beautiful stranger in front of her.

"Hello!" She simply says, smile working up into a wide grin. Minji glows a bit, her happiness apparent, almost blinding. 

The girl blinks at her, slowly lowering her raised arms as she stares back, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"You're so pretty what the fuck?"

Minji beams, takes a step forward and comes even closer when the girl makes no move to stop her. She levels their eyes, crouching a bit to match the human girl's height to appear friendlier, before offering her hand for a handshake. Or at least that's what she remembers it was called in her books, a human custom when making an acquaintance and Minji wants that and more. 

The girl accepts and pulls a bit closer, Minji's heart suddenly beating faster though she hides it behind the mirth in her eyes as she flashes another smile.

"I'm Minji," She says with bated breath, as though she had just run a marathon but perhaps she kind of did, what with the way her heart's racing and her soul's vibrating.

Girl finally smiles back. 

"Bora," She smirks and Minji's not sure if she's capable of catching stars and gifting moons but for this human girl, she would.

"Bora..." Minji repeats, voice a whisper, eyes wide and eager, "Would you be my friend?"

Bora nods, her amusement clear and Minji's not sure if she could believe in her but she does, Minji's never heard of their kind being friends before, never thought it possible to look at this girl with admiration but she does. 

"Friends," Bora confirms, a twinkle in her eyes before she laughs, so free and beautiful and open. 

_ There and then she feels the burn, invisible needles threading her name into her skin, blood dripping down her collarbones though it stays hidden, a secret kept, as though it was forbidden. _

_ Later, Minji would trace her name with a smile, memorizes the curves and jagged lines of the girl's handwriting, her name reverberating inside her brain like an infinite echo. Bora, Bora, Bora. _

Minji's heard of humans before and now she's kind of inlove.

"You befriended what?!" 

Minji flinches, their mini cabin suddenly ominous, dark blue light filling the empty spaces as Siyeon's eyes glow indigo, midnight blue hair turning ebony black as the anger spreads through her veins, darkness engulfing her, a stark contrast to Minji's bright colors.

"Who, Siyeon." Minji gives her best friend a reassuring smile before intertwining their fingers, a light squeeze and the room becomes a bit lighter, "She's a who."

Siyeon sends her a sharp glare, "She's a human, Minji!"

Minji knows and Minji also understands. She understands the hatred that Siyeon harbors, remembers the horrors of the witch trials like it were yesterday but Minji also witnessed the back and forth, heard the curses, saw the effects. Forgiving is idealistic, yes, but Minji knows one thing to be true, hatred only breeds more hatred.

Minji knows Siyeon is tired of the hatred.

"So what do you do?" Bora asks, their backs pressed against an oak tree, sitting under its shade with their hands intertwined, "You know, aside from accompanying your best friend who's apparently a witch."

It's the third time Siyeon doesn't show up and it's the third time Bora's visited. Minji's at a loss of what to do, the past few days consisting if just being in each other's presence, Minji content in taking in Bora's existence. Bora's quite entertained with the glowing fireflies that dance around Minji's pastel pink hair when she's happy and for two days and some, that's all they ever do, stare at each other in awe.

"Are you some kind of guardian in these woods and like, can't be away from it or some shit like that?" Bora asks again and Minji chuckles.

"Nymphs," Minji simply says, laughter still bubbling at the back of her throat. Maybe it's just her but Bora was funny and Bora makes her laugh a lot and Bora makes her feel so happy sometimes she forgets about what and who she is, forget about all the horrors she'd seen and all the tragedy she knows.

Bora lightly slaps her arm, her touch electric and Minji's smile doesn't falter but the tingling feeling always remains, the ghost of her touch and fingertips stays for more than brief moments. Minji wants more than these moments.

"Okay, but for real, you're a fucking fairy-" 

"-fey." 

"-fine, fey! You're a whole fey, Minji! Show me something."

Minji hesitates. She's not supposed to do anything without good reason but Bora's excited and Bora's eyes are bright again, grin so wide her cheeks must be hurting and Minji couldn't say no to that. Minji doesn't think she'll ever be able to say no to Bora.

"Okay," She whispers with a fond smile before she opens her palms, small bursts of magic dancing on her fingertips, sparkling like the nebulas and pulsars of galaxies and when Bora takes her hand in awe, glitters of magic dust explodes, leaving behind a handful of pure white carnations. 

"Damn," Bora breathes, voice raspy, eyes dazed. She's leaning closer and closer as she examines the fey's hands. Up close, Minji could smell her, something woodsy, something like the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning and she almost sighs in contentment. This near, Minji could count her lashes, could feel her breathing and when Bora finally looks up, Minji wonders if she's really the one magical. 

_ Minji's learned a lot about magic. Minji herself was magic, yet, every moment with her was more beautiful than all the charms and spells Minji had ever seen. Bora was more magical than anything she had ever seen. _

The fourth time, Siyeon finally comes. 

They're waiting at the edge of the woods, Siyeon trying to act nonchalant though her nerves are obvious because though the young witch would never admit it, Minji knows she's also terrified of other beings. She's terrified and Minji understands it well, feels the dread every time something new comes, has lost count of all the times paranoia had bested her because it always had been just her and her best friend. Minji was the fey to Siyeon's witch. Minji and Siyeon. Siyeon and Minji. That was how they worked, that's how they kept each other alive against all the other creatures that hunted them.

Until Bora.  


_ Because Bora never brought Minji dread. Because Bora was the only other person to make her smile, the only other friend to make her laugh, the only other girl that's caught her heart and this time, finally this time, Minji has a mark. _

"What makes her different?"

Minji turns, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut at the sharpness in Siyeon's voice, feeling like she's suffocating when Siyeon's last words broke, feeling like she'd betrayed everything between them when Siyeon looks away, eyes never meeting Minji's again.

_ She's my soulmate _, Minji would answer but before she could, Bora's all familiar squeal breaks their moment, the smaller girl running into Minji's arms before turning to Siyeon with a wide grin.

_ Another thing Minji learned about magic was that sometimes it's distracting, it's isolating anyone from the world, letting them hope and believe and that sometimes, most of the time, magic is nothing but an illusion.  
_

Bora turns and the world stops.

Minji knows magic, Minji herself was magic. Magic is in her blood and Minji feels it deeply. Hears the thudding of Bora and Siyeon's heart, feels the heat of something burning their names on each other's skin, sees the dark scripts of their handwriting on each other, Siyeon's just behind her ear and Bora's on the insides of her wrist. 

"Bora," Bora smiles, this time more real, more beautiful than all the other smiles Minji had ever seen.

"Siyeon," Siyeon replies, almost breathless, the most starstruck Minji thinks she had ever been.

Minji smiles and lets them be. Ignores the aching painful suffocating feeling in her heart that's killing her, crushing her, drowning her. 

Later that night Siyeon would look at her painfully, lost and confused but Minji would only grin at her.

"That's what makes her different," She'd finally answer.


	2. wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon was cursed but so was Minji.

Siyeon was cursed. 

Or so she thought, once bitter about the magic that ran in her blood, when witchcraft was a sin and her friends were burned to ashes. It still lingers in her memory, still could hear it like a ghost of a whisper, the jeers and the chants of burn burn burn-

Burned at the back of her eyelids, endless faces of agony, writhing, screaming, burning, dying, Siyeon would not forget.

_ Until she stumbled on a fairy tale- Minji with her innocence despite the tragedy in her eyes, still believing, like a positive dying sun, like sunrise, like hope and everything betrayed and beautiful. _

Her magic is out of control, blue hair turning a shade darker every once in a while, dimmin along with her thoughts and sanity and all she could hear and feel was destruction and centuries of anger she’d kept to herself. 

She’s alone in the woods, breath short and ragged from the hundred miles of ground she’d covered from running. The paranoia of getting found was driving her mad, the darkness in her heart threatening to swallow her whole, eyes flashing uncontrollably and maybe she shouldn’t care anymore. Maybe she should just let the curse swallow her whole until she becomes the monster that they accuse her to be. Siyeon would show them how much of a monster she could be.

“Are you alright?” A light soft voice interrupts her thoughts and suddenly, everything was too bright.

The woods had become lighter as well, the trees seemingly farther apart from each other instead of the constricting feeling they gave her a little while ago. It takes her a moment to process but right in front of her a girl’s staring back at her, hair glowing as bright as her eyes seem to be and Siyeon immediately feels the enchanting presence of pure magic.

“You’re a faerie,” She mutters in disbelief, mouth hanging open as the darkness recedes and she’s left to look at the glowing girl in wonder.

“Fey,” The girl responds, this time with a wide smile and Siyeon thinks she’s breathtaking.

“I’m Minji!” She continues and Siyeon stutters a reply but Minji kept smiling at her anyways.

Siyeon was cursed and somehow, meeting the fey might be the best curse she’s ever had.

Heart wrenching and aching and sometimes she wished she could turn into ashes because Minji was ethereal, Minji was life and dreams and a fairy tale and there is no name that burns itself on their skin but Siyeon still smiles when Minji does, heart aching when Minji glows with that happiness and warmth and anything really because Siyeon was so in love.

Siyeon wished she couldn't love.

They're a tangled mess, lost in each other and Siyeon pulls her closer, head burying against Minji's neck, soft pastel pink hair tickling her face and she smiles.

"I love you," Minji hums, her smile apparent in her voice and Siyeon's heartbeat spiked, unsure of what it meant but happy at the same time.

"I love you too," Siyeon whispers, voice breaking but Minji doesn't notice. 

She only tightens their embrace, fingers playing with Siyeon’s dark blue hair as she hums beautiful melodies, giving her warmth despite Minji’s cold skin.

Sometimes Siyeon wishes Minji was cursed. Cursed to never find her soulmate because then Siyeon would never look for her own, then Siyeon could pretend and Siyeon would hide from the world if that meant Minji could be hers. She wished Minji was hers.

“What’s the difference between fey and a fairy?” Siyeon asked one day, uncertain about Minji’s insistence on the word. And perhaps she shouldn’t have.

Perhaps Siyeon should’ve just kept her words and swallowed them, pushed them at the very back of her mind because she should have known some things are better left unsaid, unknown, unanswered. 

Minji looks at her, eyes still sparkling but this time dimmer, a soft smile gracing her lips, this time pained and Siyeon’s own heart ached because it’s the first time she’d seen that smile.

“Etymology,” Minji answers simply. Something she does when she feels too much, seeing Minji like this was too much.

_ That day Siyeon learned of her different kind of smiles, learned that the world is hopeless, always unfair, learned that there are worse things than not knowing, than being cursed as a witch, than falling in love with her first and only best friend. _

“It means eventual end, Si.”

Siyeon was cursed. But so was Minji and maybe it’s cruel, maybe it’s unfair and selfish but sometimes, when Siyeon would hear her pained gasps as she sleeps, when Minji’s kindness is apparent amidst the darkness of the world, Siyeon wished she hadn’t met her. 

Siyeon wished she never loved her dying best friend.

"You befriended what?!" Siyeon bursts, fury in her veins as memories flood her, anguished screams and burning flesh and death and Minji’s own cursed veins and suddenly she’s glowing, suddenly she can’t swallow her emotions, suffocating, shaking, trembling-

“Who, Siyeon.” Minji intertwines their fingers, hands clasped together and suddenly she’s breathing, suddenly Siyeon’s back to blue and the darkness in her heart slowly recedes. 

“She’s a who.”

_ Siyeon would never say it but she feels as though she’d been stabbed multiple times at seeing the fascination and wonder in Minji’s eyes. She wanted to be the only one to bring that out of Minji’s eyes. _

“She’s a human, Minji!” Siyeon exclaims and she couldn’t help the bitterness and hatred that seeps into her voice, enlightening the rage that’s always been in her heart and she knows that Minji understands. Minji understands and she’s been through more but the fey had always been more forgiving.

Siyeon wished Minji wasn’t too trustful and too giving.

“What makes her different?” Siyeon had asked as she walks, unable to deny Minji of anything too long but the hurt doesn’t lessen, the feeling of betrayal doesn’t cease and her mind doesn’t stop screaming at her, her whole being itching to remove this Kim Bora from their lives.

Their eyes met and as soon as they did, Siyeon knows she doesn’t need to hear Minji’s answer to confirm her suspicions. It was written all over her face, the same love she’d always shown Siyeon that she rarely sees nowadays and another surge of hatred crawls up her veins and maybe coming with Minji was a bad idea, maybe meeting this human girl is the worst decision of her life but before she could run away and hide, said girl arrives, throwing herself in Minji’s arms.

Siyeon had barely any time to think before she turns and her breath is taken away.

_ At the back of her mind, she still thinks of Minji and all the years that she’d kept falling in love with her. The curses they’re entangled with still burned in her memories and yet she can barely hear the reminder she’d told herself that her heart’s never going to beat for anyone else, dulled by the sharp sting just behind her right ear. _

“Bora,” the human girl introduces with a smile, too blinding and breathtaking Siyeon couldn’t believe it.

Before she could stop herself, she’s already telling her name, enchanted, mesmerized.

“Siyeon,” She replies.

Later, Minji would tell her tales about soulmates that she already knew and despite all the smiles the girl would show her, Siyeon knew that nothing was okay. 

None of this was okay because despite the wholeness in her heart whenever she’s with Bora, it always felt like something was missing when Minji’s not close to gave them her smile, even if it wasn’t genuine.

Nothing about everything felt genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shorter than intended but well...


End file.
